is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandre Osborne
'''Cassandre Osborne '''is the grandmother of Sarah Osborne and the matriarch of the Osborne family of witches who will make her first appearance at the end of the first chapter within the second season of Drogo's route. In all other story routes, she was mentioned several times by Sarah due to her overprotective nature and her traditions against the Bartholy family. In Sebastian's route, it was revealed by her granddaughter Sarah that Cassandre is the current head of the Mystery Spell Coven. Appearance Cassandre has long gray hair with dark gray streaks which is tied in a large bun, fair skin and hazel eyes. When angered during the activation of her powers as a witch, her eyes became teal. Her notable appearance has her wearing a light teal collared dress as the collar and folded sleeves were teal with a white turtleneck underneath. She has a dark teal poncho cloak on her dress with a dark crescent moon designs and cyan linings and a golden necklace with a matching round pendant adorned with a single sapphire gem and has a white petticoat at the edge of her dress skirt. She also wears a matching teal cape with silver designs and a classic white and black short boots. Her overall outfit is in different shades of teal. Cassandre also wore a bronze lipstick and was accessorized with gold hoop earrings on both of her ears and a gold ring adorned with a sapphire gem embedded at the center on her right middle finger. In one of the secret scenes at the final chapter of the story shows Cassandre wielding a long scepter adorned with a sapphire gemstone. Personality As Sarah mentions about her grandmother Cassandre, she was very serious and wise and always follows their family tradition of witches and their hatred of vampires like the Bartholys. In Peter's story, Cassandre also disapproves of the horrible actions of the Descendant of the Templars who wrecked havoc over their house after the Bartholys had rescued the player from getting herself tortured by them. In the second season of Drogo's story, she's initially disgusted about the Bartholy brothers but soon changes when she became very wiser towards the player who is a fellow witch who likes the idea of having an unlikely alliances against Viktor Bartholy. Despite she was bitten by Drogo during their make love sessions and does not transform like they already were, Cassandre acts like a mentor to her, wanted to train her to use any forms of witchcraft once she became a vampire and also recognizes the player's mother who is also a witch. Cassandre also knows about the disappearance of Mia Cooper as Nicolae explains to her about her manipulation and tempt towards Drogo during their previous relationship. Her stubbornness and her motives of making the player into a vampire witch caused her and the player to have a fall out and does not heed the player's words which were proven to be true as the player knows that transforming her as a vampire would make her turn into an outcast to her coven. Especially when she and Sarah frequently pressures the player when they trained her to become a witch as well as their motives. She also keeps her hidden secrets about using any ancient artifacts such as relics and grimoires to activate their magical powers. Cassandre is also shown to be demanding towards the player because of her prejudice as she allows it to rule over her judgement no matter what the consequence she had done to her. In Chapter 4 while her plan succeeds to make the player transform into a vampire by Drogo, she even let her granddaughter Sarah be endangered due to the player's vampiric tendencies which results in her to apologizing to her because she was not herself following her transformation. In the final chapter of the story shows Cassandre testing the player's emotions by creating illusion forms of Conrad, Drogo and Sarah. But showing her bravery by sealing Viktor away with her powerful spell. In Sebastian's route, it was later revealed on the second season and according to Sarah, Cassandre is overly demanding and frequently gives her granddaughter more chores during her stay at her villa and to Sarah's annoyance which leads her unable to visit the player at Sebastian's house. In Chapter 5, it was soon revealed that Cassandre had sent some of the members of the coven to watch over Sebastian knowing of the threat between Viktor Bartholy and the moon goddess Ka-Ata-Killa because of the Mirror of Truth they currently possesses. Gallery CassandreMC&Sarah.jpg Sarah,Drogo,MC,Nicolae.png The Battle.jpg Final Battle Sketch.jpg Sarah,Asmodea,Cassandre.jpg Trivia * Cassandre's stubborn personality and for keeping the hidden secrets were carried over to Jeff Harris from Fallen Road when the player keeps asking them about their hidden secrets and their refusal to answer. Their stubborn personalities also caused them to have a massive fall out with the player. * In Chapter 5 within the second season of Sebastian's route, both Sarah and Isabella Jones are misspelled her name being as Cassandra. Category:Mystery Spell Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Witches Category:Sarah Osborne